Siberian Secrets
by TwinWriters44
Summary: When Dimitri left for St. Vladmir's, he left behind a loved one. Now she's back, and she'll change everything Dimitri knows. When she mysteriously goes missing, Dimitri will have to figure out if she's more then just his childhood best friend.


_**Siberian Secrets**_

_**Chapter One: Time goes by.**_

**Time goes by; people change, lives change, my life changed. I am a guardian to a race called the Moroi. _They're _vampires, _we're_ dhampirs, the half-breed. The perfect mixture of human and vampire. (Did I mention they're super sexy?) We lay down our lives for them. They don't care. **

**"Ms. Chekov, your plane is about to takeoff." The pilot told me.**

**"Coming!" I tell him.**

**Winters in Siberia are harsh, but I take one last look at the beauty. I wish I still had the time to say goodbye. **

**"Katerina! Come _on!_" The pilot screamed.**

**"I'm fucking coming, alright?" I tell him, and he shrinks back.**

**I aboard the plane; off to see the Court. **

**The plane lurches, and I remember that flying and I don't go together. Like oranges and fish. I mean, have you _ever_ eaten those together? Yeah.**

**The problem of flying goes back to Dimitri Belikov. My Dimka. He died in a plane crash. He was my only friend, and I loved him. On his way to Montana, his plane crashed. As fate has it, he was the _only _casualty. He had always seemed so _tough, _and unbreakable. My twin sister Katherine was in that plane. She survived. She's working at the Court as a 'politician'. Do you know what the implies? Neither do I. **

**She was how I found out about _him._ Because I need, no scratch that, _deserve_ this chance to be happy again. Siberia can't do that for me. **

**The engines start up, and flight attendant goes over the saftey rules. Really, lady, I know how to put a mask on, and inflate a lifejacket. I look out the window and see a little snow covered farm I used to call home. I turn on the in-flight TV to the news. They were announcing how Rose Hathaway caught the person who killed Queen Tatiana. I look up at the screen again, and my eyes went wide at the speaker. My Dimka. Dimitri fucking-died-in-a-plane-crash Belikov. **

**I tell myself he's dead, Katherine _told_ me. The evidence was sent back to our families! But there he is, talking about how his _girlfriend_ was falsly accused and how he, the new Queen Lissa (as she likes to be called), and a guy named Adrian, busted her out of jail to find the culprit. The bitch was right under their nose, as a friend of Dimka's. **

**I try to forget, and eventually it works. I fall asleep and dream about Dimitri, with his big brown eyes, his hair pulled back in a ponytail (I had always begged him to cut it off, at one point it was longer then my own hair). He walked to me, took my hands, and said in his accent (which has lessened over the years in America, I guess), "I didn't mean to lie to you, Rina...It was the only way." **

**Alright, so here's the thing: I can be a bitch. When people do things in a way I don't like, I lash out at them. **

**"The only way? Really, Dimitri? It's not like you went off to be a spy, or work for America's CIA. You went to go teach at St. Vladmir's!" I scream, pulling my hands away.**

**"You don't understand, Rina." He said.**

**"You left, Dimitri. We thought you were dead." I spoke softly, backing away.**

**"Actually..." He started.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"My parents knew."**

**Okay so...I lost it.**

**"YOUR FUCKING PARENTS KNEW? I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND GOD DAMMIT! I LOVED YOU! WE TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING, AND SUDDENLY I GET WORD THAT..." I stopped. Something snapped in me. Katherine lied to me. My sister, who I was extremely close to, had lied to me about my best friend's _death. _I knew I should be angry with her, but all I felt as anger at him.**

**"You made her lie to me, Dimitri. You made my sister lie to me. How could you?" I ask. **

**He sighs. "It was for the best." **

**I was quiet for awhile, thinking. Then I said :"So many thoughts are going through my head. But, if you must know, they can all be summed up in two words. Fuck. You." **

**He stared at me, shocked, then suddenly I wanted out. I wanted out _now!_ And I was gone. **

**I woke up to a large man standing over me.**

**Aw, fuck. I can't just get out of a situation can I?**

**"Didn't I just tell you to fuck off?" I asked.**

**"No, you said fuck you." He replied, but he wasn't happy. He had that sad look in his eyes, like he was trying to figure out how to apoligize without me yelling.**

**"Wait, how did you-?" I start.**

**"I can't explain what I do and don't know about that dream now. I just know that...well, that your suspicions of having spirit are right." He told me.**

**"I already figured that out, asshole. I wanted to know _how_ I did it." I told him. **

**We were blissfully ignoring why the dream had occured.**

**"I know a guy," His eyes hardened, and he looked pissed off and sad...and jealous? "He's a spirit user, and he can go into your dreams."**

**Movement caught my eye, and I swirled around.**

**The girl, Rose Hathaway, was there. She was prettier then the TV gave her credit for. I was jealous. Her aura was an aqua color, which was a mix of blue and green, so she was jealous and upset.**

**"He can also make you wear anything he wants you to wear," she half smiled, "and make the location perfect."**

**Dimitri shifted his feet, and looked like he was tired of _him _being talked about.**

**"Who?" I asked. **

**"Adrian Ivashkov." She answered, quietly, like the name could haunt her.**

**But, of course it could. Everyone had heard about the (former) Queen's nephew dating the rogue dhampir. But Dimitri had told the newscasters Rose was his girlfriend. Either Adrian broke up with Rose, and she went crying to Dimitri, or she broke up with him and regretted it.**

**"Oh." I replied.**

**The awkwardness, (the kind when you ask "How are you and whats-his-name?" "He cheated on me!" sort of awkwardness) was broken by a loud shriek.**

**"KATERINA!" **

**I turned to look.**

**"Katherine!" I say incrediously. **

**"I missed you," she looked at me and I saw the mirror image of myself. I see my sister, and her bright red aura. She was in love.**

**I smirk. "Who is it, baby sister?" I ask.**

**Katherine had long since given up on telling me she was only two minutes younger. **

**She gave me a naughty look. "Tell you later." She bit her lip, something she only does when: excited, nervous, or upset.**

**"Kat," Rose said, "Do you know the way to Katerina's dorm room?" **

**"Yeah, I'll show her." **

**"Do I have to share a room with someone?" I asked.**

**"No, not if you _really_ dont want to. But I think you will."**

**"Excuse me?" I ask her.**

**My sister's brilliant bright green eyes (the difference between us was that mine were a more murkey, mysterious green. Her's were bold, and alive.) flickered to someone behind me, Rose or Dimitri, before saying: "They ran out of rooms. So your roommate is...uh, well..." She went on.**

**"Sister..." I said.**

**"Dimitri." **

**It got quiet. I turned to look at him, but all I saw was his purple aura. Worried. Rose's was bright green. Jealous.**

**"It's a mistake, i'll fix it." Dimitri said, cutting my heart.**

**He ran out. Coward.**

**"We didn't really get..._introduced." _Rose told me.**

**"I'm Katerina Chekov." I hold out my hand.**

**"Rose Hathaway." She shook mine tightly.**

**"You do good work." I told her.**

**"Thanks." **

_**Wow, I can't believe this...**_**A thought came into my head.**

**"Can't believe what?" I asked her.**

**"Huh?" She said, an eyebrow raised.**

_**I'm roomed with her. Wow. Rose is pissed...**_

**"Dimitri?" I ask.**

**"Uh, Rina, maybe you should go to your room now." Kat said.**

**"Okay..." I was confused now.**

**I walked off the plane, and head to the main building with the two still chatting in the room. **

**"Katherine!" A male voice says. "Thank God I found you. You have a knack for disappearing, you know that?"**

**"Uh, I'm not-" **

**"Oh, I already changed our date to tomorrow. Your sister's coming to town, right? I understand." He spoke.**

**"Listen, frat boy, I'm not Katherine. I'm her twin Katerina." I told the guy.**

**He was hot. He had black hair, with pieces falling into his eyes. His blue, blue eyes were piercing, like he was looking into my soul. They looked like the Carribean sea.**

**"Oh." He sighs. "Where _is_ she?" **

**"Think, rich guy, even though it's new to you. If she left to come get me, wouldn't you suspect she'd be where I came from?" I ask him.**

**He was rich. Or looked like it. He wore dark jeans, and a shirt that looked more expensive then my car, even though it was only a tee. But it wasn't really that. He carried himself like he had money, and power. **

**He raised an eyebrow. "Nice way to talk to your sister's boyfriend." **

**Oh...**

**"Oh. Hi." I mumble.**

**"Hello." He smirks.**

**"Adrian!" A yell calls.**

**Relief crosses his fixtures before going back to a smirk. "Hey, Kat."**

**"This is my sister, Katerina. Katerina, this is my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov." **

**My mouth pops open. Rose's ex? Oh god, Kat, what have you gotten into?**

**"Well, nice to uh, meet you, Adrian. But I'm so tired I'm hearing voices so..." I walk away.**

**Kat and Adrian look like they can't decide to laugh or ask more.**

**"ROOM 345 BUILDING B!" She yells to me.**

**"Okay."**

**After an hour of looking for the right building, then getting to the right floor, and walking all the way across it, I realize I never got my key from Kat. **

_**Hope you guys don't hate it because of the major relationship changes. Beware when you read this: THIS IS NOT A ROSE/DIMITRI LOVE STORY. Sorry for people who like that ship. Melissa likes that ship, and I (Megan) prefer Adrian and Rose. So THIS IS NOT ANY OF THOSE. People will end up what we choose. Even though we haven't decided yet, we don't want you to read this if your going to bash it because of the lack of Rose/Dimitri or Rose/Adrian scenes. **___

_**PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR **_OPINION MATTERS TO US.

_**_Melissa and Megan_**_


End file.
